Sami Zayn vs Kevin Owens- The Sex Bet
by wweslashfan
Summary: Sami and Kevin have had a long history, unlike any other wrestling pair. Now the two square off on a bet to see who will make the other one their bitch! Each chapter one of the men will have to have sex in order to win. Who will win? Sami or Kevin? Send in your pairing request now! #Sami #Kevin #WWE #Slash #Sex


"Do you always have to stalk me?" Kevin Owens hissed as he walked into one of the men's locker room seeing Sami Zayn. The man had his ring gear on as he flipped through a sports magazine. "All your life you have done nothing but follow me around. When is this going to end?"

"Who are you?" Sami asked as he casually looked up from his magazine before looking back down. "I think you have it mixed up, also considering I was in this room first."

Kevin walked up to the man as he grabbed the magazine and tossed it across the room. Kevin reached down and gave the man a push on the shoulder before pointing to the door.

"Go back to NXT where you belong Sami, tonight is my night," Kevin said. "Stay out of my way or else."  
"Or else what?" Sami stood up as he gave the man a push. "I don't have to take your crap Kevin. You better realize tonight I will walk out of WrestleMania the Intercontinental Champion."

"Sami you would first need some talent," Kevin laughed as he gave the smaller man a push. "Something you simply do not have. Let's face it you are the biggest loser on this roster. Heck when was the last time you even had a date or had sex?"

"A few months ago," Sami said with a blush hearing the man before him laugh. "Just because I'm not like you banging anyone I see doesn't make me a loser."

"You keep telling yourself that buddy," Kevin laughed once more as he reached out and gave Sami a pat on the shoulder. "Tell you what after I win tonight I will give you a special treat. You can come back to my room and you can suck me with your hot mouth. Then I will bend you over and make you my bitch. How does that sound?"

Sami looked at the man as he saw him move his hand down and give his crotch a grab. Sami rolled his eyes as he went to walk past the man. Kevin quickly grabbed his arm pulling him close.

"Come on Sami," Kevin whispered as he leaned close to his ear. "I promise I will be nice and gentle with you. I know it's been awhile since you bottomed to someone."

"How about tonight when I win, you can come to my room and give me the full treatment," Sami as he reached behind Kevin smacking him on the ass. "You know the one I handcuff you to the bed and make you my bitch."

"Listen to me when I say this..." Kevin grabbed Sami by the shirt pulling him close to him. "I don't bottom to anyone. Not tonight, not ever."

"Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in a little bet," Sami reached up and rubbed his hands across the front of Kevin's shirt feeling his hard nipples. He took each into his fingers as he gave them a slight tug. "The winner gets to make the loser do whatever he wants. He will be his little bitch."

"I do like that sound of you being my bitch," Kevin rubbed at his chin as he felt Sami now rubbing down the side's of his stomach. "So what's the bet? Whoever wins tonight is the winner?"

"Well I was kind of thinking of something different," Sami smirked as his hands were now on the top of Kevin's pants. He looked into the man's eyes and he could tell he wanted him to just rip off his pants. Sami just smiled as he slowly started to back away. "Since you have the best luck in this locker room in the bedroom this bet should be easy for you. Whoever has the most sexual encounters in the next month wins."

Kevin's eyes got wide seeing the red-headed man before him smiling ear to ear. His first thought was he had this in the bag, the next thought was what he would do to Sami when he won.

"Hmm...okay I like the sound to this," Kevin reached down and grabbed his crotch as Sami did the same. "So what are the rules?"

"It's very simple, you have to take some kind of picture or video of what you did," Sami said. "Hand job is worth 1 point, blowjob is worth 2 points, sex is worth 3 points. How does that sound to you?"

"You have yourself a deal Sami," Kevin reached out as Sami extended his hand. Kevin pulled the man close as he leaned close to his ear. "I fuck at least three to four different people each week. You better get that ass ready for me. You're going to be my bitch."

"They always say, slow and steady wins the race," Sami said with a wink as he reached behind Kevin giving the man a smack on the ass. "Good luck tonight and also the next month. We will just see who the real man really is between us."  
With that Sami headed out the locker room, leaving Kevin all alone. The man reached down and rubbed at his dick through his pants. He knew this was going to be an easy win and he was ready to get started.

"Well if it isn't the Red Headed High Flyer himself," Hunter Helmsley said to Sami as he approached the man in the hallway. Sami had two ice backs in his hands as held one against his back and another against his shoulder. "You sure had a great match tonight. I've been very impressed with your work."

"Thanks Hunter," Sami gave a flashy smile as he tried to walk past the man. He was in a lot of pain and the last thing he wanted to do was sit and talk with one of his bosses. "Good luck tonight. I think I'm going to go jump in one of those ice baths."

"I was actually hoping I could talk to you," Hunter said he opened a door that said his name across the front. "I promise it will only take a minute."

Sami took a deep breath as he nodded his head before walking into the room. Hunter motioned him to take a seat on the couch as Sami sat next to the man.

"You know there are better things than those ice packs," Hunter said as he watched Sami trying to hold them on different parts of his body. Hunter reached his hand out as he started to rub at one of Sami's shoulders. At first he could see the man wincing but soon he had his eyes closed enjoying the massage. "You know Sami I've always been a fan of yours. I've watched you mature since you first came into NXT. You sure seem ready to make the next big jump in your career."

"Thanks..." Sami awkwardly said. He wasn't really sure what to say. It was kind of awkward that his boss was giving him a massage while talking to him about his career. "I'm ready for the next step."

"Well that's very good to hear," Hunter smirked as Sami felt the man stop his hands. Sami opened his eyes as he saw the man started to unbutton his shirt. He looked up at the man confused as Hunter gave him a smile. "It's getting hot in hear giving you this massage, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable.

Sami looked down to the man's hard abs as he watched the man pull off his shirt showing his large muscles. He then felt his hands going back to work on his shoulder then down his back. "You know Sami there is a ladder you have to climb to get to the top. I would say you're getting close to the top, but you're not just there yet."

"How can I get there then?" Sami asked as he closed his eyes feeling Hunter's hands rubbing at his lower back. "There has to be something I can do to get to the top."

"Oh there is," Hunter said as he stopped massaging Sami and leaned back against the couch. He saw the man open his eyes as he gave him a wink. "How do you think John Cena or Roman Reigns got to the top? You think it was hard work? Not at all. They both know how to please the boss."

"Please the boss?" Sami repeated Hunter's words seeing a big grin come across Hunter's face as the man rubbed at his crotch. "And that can help me get to the top?"

Hunter simply nodded as Sami took a deep breath. He thought back about his bet with Kevin and he quickly knew this could help him and help his career. Sami reached out and started to rub at Paul's dick through his slacks. He felt Paul move his hand up his back as he rubbed up and down encouraging Sami to keep going.

Sami reached his hand's to his hands up and undid Hunter's pants. He pulled them down to Hunter's ankles as he now rubbed at the man through his boxers. Sami moved on his knees on the couch as he took Hunter's dick out of his boxers. He slowly gave the man a few strokes before wrapping his lips around the man's body.

Sami could hear Hunter gasp as he licked around the head. He quickly took the man down deep into his throats as the man before him cussed and moaned in pleasure.

"I think I found the main event for WrestleMania next year," Hunter smirked as he took his hand and pulled down the back of Sami's tights. He slowly rubbed his ass before giving it a couple of hard smacks. Hunter then took his fingers as he slowly began to tease Sami's entrance. He would rub the outside before slowly sticking his finger in and taking it back out. He soon worked two fingers deep inside of the man, making him moan against his dick.

Sami took turns sucking at his dick and balls. He would slide his tongue up the sides then he would take the man all the way down. He gagged each time he hit the bottom, but he would hold it there as long as he could. He grabbed at Hunter's balls rubbing them softly then giving them a hard tug.

Each time he would go down the man would get more aggressive as he fingered him. Hunter started slow, but he was now slamming his fingers hard inside Sami. Each man couldn't take much more of the pleasure the other gave to each other.

"Bend over and let me see if you can handle being in the main event," Hunter said he stood up while he kicked off his shoes and clothing. "Don't make your boss wait either."

Sami took off his wrestling boots and tights as he grabbed his phone from his right boot. He always kept it inside and he knew it would come in handy tonight. He had to have some kind of proof to give to Kevin. He just had to figure out how without getting caught.

Sami got on his knees on the couch feeling Hunter grab his hips. He felt the man slide his dick through his ass crack a few times before pointing it at his hole. Hunter slowly pushed the head inside before pulling out and doing it again.

Hunter leaned his stomach against Sami's back as he pushed about half way inside hearing Sami gasp. He grabbed ahold of Sami's hips with all of his might as he slammed the rest of his dick all the way inside. "Fuck," Sami gasped in a whimper feeling the man rocking back and forth. Hunter would pull almost all the way out and slam harder and harder into Sami.

Hunter moved his hands around the front of Sami's body as he explored the man's ripped body. He took his fingers up to the man's nipples as he gave them hard tugs with each thrust he made.

"Damn Hunter you are hitting my right spot!" Sami moaned as he grasped his phone with his hand. He tried to think of the best way to get some shot or video of them and he finally figured a nice selfi would seal the deal. Sami opened the camera seeing Hunter's eyes closed as he quickly took the shot as he dropped his phone from one of Hunter's thrusts.

Hunter would slow down for a moment then pick up speed as he slammed harder and harder than before into Sami. Sami and Hunter both moaned and groaned as Hunter took his time hitting the right spots.

"When I say three turn around," Hunter began as he whispered into Sami's ear. "1...2...3!"  
Hunter pulled out of the man as Sami quickly turned around. He felt Hunter's hand wrap around the back of his head as he pushed him down on his dick. Sami slid his mouth up and down as he heard Hunter let out a loud yell. Hunter's hips slammed forward as Hunter tugged on Sami's hair.

The man gasped as his cum left his body and went into Sami's. Hunter's chest went up and down as he closed his eyes feeling each wave go down Sami's throat.

Hunter stumbled as he fell back on the couch. Sami sat next to the man as he stroked his hard dick. Hunter finally opened his eyes as he reached over grabbing Sami's dick. He gave a man a hard tug as he pulled Sami close to him. "When I win tonight I want to celebrate. How does round two sound in my hotel room. This time you can show me how well you fuck a man.

Sami grinned as he nodded his head. He quickly got dressed as he grabbed his phone as he limped out of the room. Sami leaned against the wall outside of Hunter's office as he opened the picture of him and Hunter. He knew he was in the early lead with three points and after tonight he would take a six point lead.

"Take this Kevin," Sami said as he sent the picture. "You will soon be on your knees in front of me."  
Sami quickly got a response as he read the message. 'Nice Zayn. New rule once one of us has sex with someone they are off-limits. You have a lot of work to do after tonight.'

Sami gasped at the new rule as he quickly started to wonder what Kevin meant. Was he already hooking up with someone? Or maybe he was getting with multiple people?

Sami looked down and saw his dick still sticking straight out from his tights. "Kevin you're the one who should be looking  
out."

Want to see more? Have a pairing request? Comment below or message me!


End file.
